puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Ocean changelog/2007-2
This page archives the '''changelog' for the Ice Ocean for the second half of 2007. The complete changelog can be viewed at Ice Ocean changelog. =2007-12-14= * Give Brynhild the regular king's swordfighting background. * Don't continue warning about overpaying if it's been corrected. * Fix sound for Java 1.4. * Various internal cleanup and restructuring. =2007-12-11 - Ohgodit'spastmidnightalready?= * Allow recoloring of new-growth festive firs and wreaths. * New Frosty Fir! =2007-12-11= *Temporarily make ice show the new news rather than the release notes. *Don't claim to have room on ships to buy stuff when in fact we're bursting at the seams with booty. *Enable manufacture of Festive Firs and Holiday Wreaths. =2007-12-10= * Disallowed memorizing on greeter pillages and floating. * Allow a pirate access to all owned houses on their home island and on the current island from the noticeboard. * Fix bug causing noticeboard main panel to become gargantuan. * Fix bug causing noticeboards in the island scene to not work * Fix bug with new vessels dropdown on noticeboard not actually boarding vessels. =2007-12-07= *Notice board revamp: new news page (though on ice, it's currently showing the changelog, not the new news), event listing moved to 'Events' tab, which is no longer completely island-centric. *Make Brigand Kings follow regular sea lanes when looking for a nearby island to blockade. *Reduce gold ore needed to produce gold enamel. *Allow on-duty greeters to toggle greeter chat with the '/gmute' command. *Bugfix for internal maintenance task that would sometimes lag the ocean. *Various internal bugfixes and cleanup. =2007-12-04= * Added logging to help track down the targetting issues seen with skeletons. * Fix bug causing skeletons and zombies to hand out bogus clothing items as prizes. * Brigand Kings now take an interest in shopkeeping when presented the opportunity. =2007-11-30= * Fix various issues with scene changes (exhibited many symptoms: access denied spam trying to board ships in battle, winding up in strange scenes after scene changes, etc) * Warn shop owners who set their wages above their charged labor rate. * Internal changes to how sounds are managed; this should hopefully clear up issues some people are seeing with sounds causing lag in puzzles. * Various internal cleanup and restructuring. =2007-11-20= * Actually let apothecaries make the new enamel colors. * Fix boochy crew/hearty lists. * Fix missing menu items on pets. * Fix broken placed furniture list. =2007-11-19= *Enabled eight new enamel colors. These colors may not be used in the manufacture of swords. *Added new brigand queen. *Add chat only tab when playing puzzles in addition to having chat in a location specific tab. For example, when puzzling in a sea battle, chat will show up in a full sized tab of its own in addition to in a tab with the vessel controls and dutier list as it currently does. *Fixed bug where league points weren't visible under the selected course. *Fixed bug where portrait previews were grainy and low-resolution. =2007-11-06= *Reduced enamel usage for viking furniture. *New portrait background: Pinky77's "Green Night". *Fixed bug where target indicators in swordfight show wrong color. =2007-11-05= * New clothing for manufacture: Viking helmet, Overlord helmet, Valkyrie helmet * Fix missing views for carven table. * Fix layout issues with panel for saving guest pirates in german. * Fix audio problems with double sounds for balls landing in rumble. * Make looping rumble sounds stop playing more quickly. * Enable Mac keybindings in the full screen chat panel. * Fix position of enemy count in rumble. * Don't allow bid tickets to be filled, or commodity orders to be delivered to greeter-pillaging vessels. =2007-11-01= *Show end-of-voyage treasure summary to everyone on board, not just those receiving treasure. *Fix looping sounds. *Add viking chair, table and bench. *Allow ship-wide orders like "More/fewer pirates to treasure haul/sail/bilge" through the duty icons on the dutier list. =2007-10-30= *Fix issues with short sounds being completely missing, and long sounds being truncated. *Fix skellism in zombie mission text. *Various internal cleanup. =2007-10-26= * Fix issues with sounds; they should work in general now, though please report any specific issues you encounter. * Fix booched zombie trophy names. * Various internal cleanup. =2007-10-23= *Overhaul how sounds are stored and managed. Please file reports with details of any specific sounds that are missing, or erroneous behavior. *New vessel for manufacture: Viking Longship. *Fix missing graphics on top puzzler lists when viewed in a web browser. *Fix floating carpentry maneuver box (we finally reproduced it!) *Don't send repeat messages to everyone involved in a skelly fray when the skellies are outnumbered. *Allow a vessel's proposed course to be displayed at the same time as the existing course. *Don't let participation in event blockades keep flags from being able to change their relationships. *In flotillas, don't deploy supply ships while in retreat mode. *Lower face icon version of female eyepatches by one pixel to match their old position. =2007-10-15= * Updated translations. * Fix more missing eyepatches. * Returning Halloween portrait background: Jack-'o-Lantern * New Halloween portrait background: Ye Dread Dead * New furniture: small pumpkin, large pumpkin =2007-10-11= * Added "Expand All" button to treasure summary ahoy panel. * Behind the scenes tweaks =2007-10-10= * Fix bug where arrange furniture screen would end up with some items off the top of the screen. * Fix bug that was causing some players to improperly get "Access Denied" when accessing certain info pages and being disallowed access to crew or flag management controls in others. * Add logging to once again investigate the puzzle-won't-restart bugs. PLEASE /bug if your duty puzzle refuses to start after a break/completing a difficulty/etc * Adjusted vessel job posting algorithm to be more consistent/reasonable. * Fix bug where vessel leaving sea monster map could occasionally get stuck in limbo. * Show better info about a vessel's current status on /vwho when in multiship battles. * Return missing eyepatches. =2007-10-08= *No longer protect ratings in blockades/flotillas/sea monsters from dropping. *Rework carpentry graphics: **Fix rendering glitch at certain screen sizes. **Rework the maneuver indicator so it can no longer move. *No longer let navy ships win maps to Atlantis. *Fix bug where actions on scene items were sometimes drawn incorrectly. *Internal bugfixes and cleanup. =2007-10-05 Part Deux= * Slightly smaller refer-a-friend button. * Re-enable Japanese translations (We're aware there are still many missing Japanese translations - please don't yet bug report these). * Put dividers in the tailor interface to better differentiate genders. =2007-10-05= * Improve graphic performance on macs. Mac users, please /bug any strange graphical artifacts you might encounter. * Internal cleanup of permission management on ships. Please report any issues with people lacking permissions they should have, or gaining permissions they shouldn't. * Fix bugs caused by server reboots between blockade rounds. * Brigand King fleets now leave the board during blockade round breaks. * Flotillas now stick around for 15 minutes after being defeated. * Make the islands Brigand Kings blockade more predictable based on their flotilla's location. * Support mac shortcuts for copy, paste, et al. * Don't spawn skellies immediately after a reboot, but rather at some random point after that. * Include the defender in the flags shown on the initiate blockade dialog, and show the king's power if he's in the blockade. * Fix bug causing strange behavior with multi-ship ramming. * Fix bug causing some hung poker tables. * Fix bug where eyepatched females might show up without their eyepatches on the pick yer pirate screen. =2007-10-02= * List the station type when announcing someone abandoning a duty station. * Fix potential issues with buildings not allowing entry. * Fix issues with eyepatched female pirates not showing on the pick yer pirate screen. * Adjustments to skelly frays: **Skellies spawn in more manageable numbers on ice. **People can sign up for the skelly fray in excess of the number of skellies. When the fray starts, the skellies will randomly pick a subset of the players to fight, and refund wagers to the rest. **Skellies force a short break between voting to start a new fray after losing one, to give the last players standing and those with slower computers a chance to sign up. **For the moment, skellies spawn more frequently than usual on ice for testing. =2007-10-01= * Increased maximum hearties per pirate to 250. * Fixed more issues with dragoons not being properly removed from the boat. * Fixed problem where some people didn't show up on the duty station list. * Minor improvement to the appearance of eyepatches. * Fixed issue that could cause hearties' online status to be incorrectly reported. * Various behind-the-scenes improvements. =2007-09-24= * Fix bug with showing fist/hook patterns on the challenge negotiation panel. * Fix bug with sea monsters sometimes not leaving behind treasure. * Count all navy missions towards prerequisite for palace drinking challenge. * Fix bug with command-q quitting under mac os. * Keep the treasure chest divvy panel around until explicitly dismissed. * Don't animate all sea monsters surfacing upon entering the skirmish. * If a player is unable to enter a sea monster skirmish due to vessel locks, don't allow them to chart there either. * Allow players with the Antediluvian Conch trophy to still hold the conch in portraits. * Fix bug causing duplicate news to sometimes be shown. * Fix bug that sometimes caused an old duty report to appear, only to be updated a moment later. =2007-09-18= * Don't announce treasure haulers leaving their stations. * Use a sound less likely to make one think their speakers are broken for the citadel rising. * Show received orders in an ahoy panel rather than in chat. * Kick dragoons off the boat if they're challenged as the ship is sailing out of Atlantis. =2007-09-17= * Dragoons aboard a ship that leaves Atlantis will immediately assault it again if it returns. * Fix bug causing extra Atlantis score panels to hang around. * Fix Island tab showing up in place of Shoppe or House. * Keep volunteers in a battle going on when a citadel assault begins from being added to the assault twice. =2007-09-14= * Add extra logging to carpentry with maneuvers. If you get the bonus display roaming around on your carpentry board, PLEASE /bug it immediately. * At breaks in blockades/flotillas/sea monsters, auto-divvy half of the eights that've been hauled up in that segment. * Show exactly how much time is left before a map to sea monsters dusts. * Under Mac OS, correctly handle quit events and command-Q by logging out rather than disconnecting. * Don't allow users to chart courses to sea monsters if they aren't qualified to go. =2007-09-13= * Allow players to watch dragoon frays again. * No longer send messages to the vessel saying how many eights were hauled up, nor when chests are. Instead, put that information on the duty report. * No longer send lots of messages for opening treasure chests. Instead, put that information in a better organized panel. * Don't have the treasure haul popup disappear just because it's been around for a while; it should only go away if explicitly dismissed, or if the vessel is no longer in a place where it can haul treasure. * Fix a bug with shipwrecks still appearing on the board after being hauled completely dry. * Rearrange the panel for managing dragoon frays some. =2007-09-11= * Keep dragooon status ahoy from stealing focus after it initially opens * Include the station a volunteer is currently working in the dragoon ahoy * Lower the damage from Triketos and Gorgonyx ramming * Link share of treasure won from monsters to time spent in the battle as in flotillas and brigand king blockades * Add activity type for dragoon fighters to the dutier list * Prevent the blockade listing from scrolling down to a random point in the list on creation * Add a sound for the Atlantean citadel rising from the deep * Use vessel chat in rumbles with barbarians at sea. * Use game chat for dragoon frays. * List the correct color in the description of Atlantean helmets. =2007-09-06= * New portrait-holdable items for Treasure Drop, Shipwright, and Blacksmithing * Increase the likelihood of Treasure Boxes from the Atlantean Citadel * Fix bug with submerging citadel animation. * Fix bug with swordfighting board summary appearance for horizontal strikes. * Fix bug where players leaving a ship or disconnecting were sometimes not properly removed from a dragoon fight. * When you enter a puzzle, any ahoy tabs you had visible will now come with you. * Improved graphics and scoring for clearing a chest in treasure haul. * Reduced Archelon toughness. * Adjusted treasure creation parameters - more pieces of eight will be sunk with the monsters as well as the initial wrecks in the lair and the wrecks will take longer to be completely hauled. * Reduced booty stolen by brigands from the booty to 40% from 50%. * Increased the minimum pieces of eight prize a treasure chest can award. =2007-09-05= * Exorcise ghost dragoons summoned by challenging after losing in a volunteer battle. * Show blockade job offers for 0 eights and allow people onboard for said offer. * Fix bravery badge image. * Unblack Atlantis swordfight background. * Don't allow the purchase of a second bravery badge. =2007-09-04= *Better seed initial shipwrecks in Atlantean outposts. *Allow gems in treasure haul to be cleared even when against blank spaces or chests. *Show a tutorial to first-time pillagers about sticking around to earn more money. *More dragoon bugfixes. *Make treasure chests a little more frequent. =2007-09-03 2= * Prevent boarders for tower battle from challenging players. * Break the blockade listing on the notice board into three groups: active, pending and completed. * Don't show the movement bar for monsters. =2007-09-03= *Fix bug with rescheduling BK blockades. *Fix bug with Dragoons and disconnected players. *Add more potential criteria for treasure chest bonuses. *Fix bugs with creating new sea monster spots. *Fix bug with magic ship repair not working. =2007-08-31 - GORGONYX LIVES= *Place better treasure towards the back of the sea monster board. *Improved graphical performance during sea monster battles. =2007-08-31= * Dragoons no longer challenge navigators. * Disallow sailors fighting dragoons one-on-one from volunteering to join the boarding battle. * Better detect the areas to repaint on the Mac. Keep an eye out for graphical oddities on that platform. * Sailing into the safe zone should automatically exit a sea monster battle. =2007-08-30= * Sea monsters no longer chase players that are in safe zones or the Atlantean towers. * Fix boochery with the interactions between individual dragoon fights and larger frays. * Fix bug with treasure haul sometimes not bringing up any money. * When paying brigand bounties (in flotillas and BK blockades), add some extra money to the ship's hold. * Fix bug with entering other people's houses. * Keep sea monsters from spawning in such overwhelming numbers. * Adjust the rate dragoons board ships. * Include a few slightly fancier prizes in treasure chests. * Updated translations. * Reduce tell spam from dragoons. =2007-08-28= * Rendering on the Mac only redraws changed sections of the screen. * Disconnected players no longer win in tournaments. * Sinking with a saboteur on board doesn't booch further sea monstering at that location. =2007-08-27= * Add treasure awards for the vessel's owner. These are saved on the ship and can only be opened by the owner (via the booty chest). * Fix bug in drawing the turtle's net shot that would cause the board to stop updating after it fired. * Make merchant brigs show up before baghlahs when spawning brigand vessels. =2007-08-24 - Here there be dragoons= * Reallow links in crew/flag news. * Rename saboteurs dragoons. * Stop the sabotage status ahoy from stealing focus constantly. * Give man-at-arms and officers the ability to choose which volunteers to include in boarding battles they start. * Remove man-at-arms from the dutier list. =2007-08-23= * Atlantean towers now rise from the depths. Ships may enter the space they surround to vie for riches. * Add an ahoy panel to help see what's going on with saboteurs aboard your vessel. * Add a new "Man at arms" position which players may be ordered to hold, to help restrict who can start a saboteur fray. * Disallow images and links in crew/flag news. * Narwhals spawn in less overwhelming numbers. * Narwhals now heal more slowly. * Saboteurs who overrun your ship will now hijack it rather than sinking it. * Disallow using swabbie ship transport to travel to sea monsters. * Defeated narwhals leave behind Atlantean magic that helps to repair ships. * Add a voyage configuration type for sea monster hunts. * Remove crews' home islands from job notices. * Keep sea monster layouts consistent across reboots. * Tweak nautilus artwork. * Show a scoreboard of monsters your ship has defeated. =2007-08-17 - Son of The Mask= * Saboteurs now wander the vessel actively sabotaging things. * Fix problem with repeated notifications of some saboteurs boarding the vessel, and related fray issues caused by it. * Add some missing Japanese translated art. * Tweak to the graphics of the trident swordfighting piece. * Allow maps to sea monsters to be pillaged from brigands. =2007-08-17= * Fix issues with saboteurs getting stuck aboard vessels. * If duplicate sea monster maps are on the table, only bolt one down. * No longer erroneously allow ships to leave a sea monster engagement via the bottom right side. * Do not spawn sea monster treasure in the safe zones. * Fix bug with swordfights (skellies in particular) booching and not including everyone. * Tweak sea monster AI and make the shallow end of the pool a little bit safer. =2007-08-16 - Secret of the Ooze= *Disallow removing sea monster maps from the table when actually at the spot. *Fix bug where booty was divvied when a vessel was sunk. *Limit saboteurs on a ship to the number of players allowed aboard. (E.g. a sloop can have at maximum, seven saboteurs aboard) *Changes to sea monster AI. *Some tweaks to treasure chest rewards. *Only allow a player to be personally challenged by one saboteur at a time. *Fix broken saboteur fray messages. *Fix bug where sometimes saboteurs weren't driven from the ship after being defeated. *Correctly handle shutting down saboteur frays when pulling people into an all-hands fray. *Fix bug that could break some pretty random things. (Most recently, some stalls) =2007-08-16 ATLANTIS OUTPOSTS= * This is an Alpha version - please report any bugs you notice. Names and art are likely to change. Atlantean art is currently in hidden (all-black) form. * Maps will be available initially to those with Conchs on production oceans. Please petition from the holding pirate to have an OM give a map to your ice character. * In order to chart to an Atlantis outpost, the chart must be on the charting table, not in your inventory. It will be locked on the ship while used in the charting to reach the location. * Sea Monster encounters are SINKING! * The deeper you proceed into a sea monster encounter, the deadlier the monsters will get. * Safe zones are on the top-right and bottom-left of the map. Ships will enter and leave from a particular portion of the safe zone dependent upon their might. * Narwhal - Most common Atlantean sea monster - likes to ram vessels with its nasty trident. * Nautilus - Strong attacking monster. Can ram your vessel with its shell. Watch out for boarding parties. * Turtle - Can ensnare your ship, costing you moves and sailing tokens. Deadly boarding parties. * Treasure Haul in Sea Monsters - When treasure hauling in a Sea Monster battle, you will sometimes receive a 2x2 chest block. If you manage to clear this off the top of the board, a chest commodity will be placed in your ship's booty. These may be opened during booty divvy and will give varying rewards to varying sets of the people on board the vessel. * Beware the saboteurs - If their initial challenge is answered and defeated, they will leave the vessel. If ignored or lost, they will roam the boat, sabotaging your efforts to carpent, bilge, or sail. They may be challenged by one or more of yer crew to drive them away. If too many of them get aboard they will attempt to take your battle. If they win, they will SINK your vessel. =2007-08-15= *Each turn, if any treasure has been hauled, announce the quantity to the vessel. *Reasonably handle uses of /gift without a pirate name. *Fix issue with missing slash commands when client is started in Japanese. *Fix bug with horizontal sword strikes. *Fix bug with restarting crafting puzzles. *Fix bug with missions failing to start if you were in the palace. *Fix bug with switching your home right as you start a mission. *No longer allow blackspots to automatically ban players who have never bought doubloons/subscribed. =2007-07-31= * Fix issues with it not realizing what scene pirates are in (unable to trade, view trinkets, invite to join crew, have pets follow, etc) * Start of Japanese translations. (Note that we are aware some art is still shown in English) * Show locked status of vessels on the "Where are my vessels?" view * Add a tooltip to the duty station in a list showing how many pirates are on the station, and how many total stations there are. * Change booty auto divide to 50-50 instead of 75-25. * Increase brigand/barbarian payouts slightly. * Various other behinds the scenes bugfixes =2007-07-23= * Blacksmithing bugfixes: ** Use the correct font for 'Paused'. ** Show the correct piece in an identical chain when a rum jug is hit instead of the rum jug. ** Ensure the hit piece updates to the new piece on more aged computers. ** Tweak the scoring for the number of pieces left on the blade to distinguish between true craftsmen and mere dilettantes. * Treasure Haulers find time to contribute a small amount to each duty puzzle while hauling. * Fix animation of the trick flying to the player in spades and hearts. =2007-07-17= * German Blacksmithing translations * Fixed problem with battle navigation ratings updating. * Fixed problem with blacksmithing pieces occasionally not being removed from the screen after the third hit. * Blacksmithing Help Docs now available =2007-07-16= *Add some variety to the hammering sounds in blacksmithing. *Fix bug where the number of tallies was wrong for sets on the second level in blacksmithing. *Fix bug that skill didn't control the level of labour produced in blacksmithing. =2007-07-13= *Blacksmithing changes: **Continue as much of the chain as possible on the next hit after a failure, not just one piece. **Add levels of difficulity. **Add sounds. **Add keyboard support. **Add tutorial. =2007-07-11= * Make blacksmithing games count towards your rating after hitting 3 or more pieces * Add animations for starting and finishing blacksmithing =2007-07-10= * Blacksmithing changes: ** Add a wild card piece whenever a level of pieces is cleared ** Give extra points for consecutive chains of numeric/chess pieces ** Add tally marks to indicate consecutive chains ** Count number of remaining pieces on board towards final score ** Graphical tweaks * Fix bugs where certain activities were being permitted despite a lack of a captain or SO badge. * On linux, make attempts to fall back to a working browser if the configured one isn't available. * Fix portrait graphics for captain's jacket. * Make distilling games count towards your rating after moving 10 or more pieces. * Don't allow people to scuttle if their island is about to be blockaded by players. * Changes to trade interface: show more items at a time, and print a chat message showing what each side traded. =2007-07-06= * Add blacksmithing mission. * Tweak blacksmithing graphics some. * Fix up a few more spots to give doublooners full priviledges on Ice. * Internal changes to trinkets. =2007-07-04= * Slight tweaks to blacksmith scoring. * Fix bug where blacksmithing broke after large chains. * Various internal bugfixes. =2007-07-03= * New puzzle: blacksmithing Category:History